They Think I'm Insane, They Think My Lover Is Strange
by SuperCrys
Summary: Lena's relationship with Supergirl is exposed and Kara is assigned to write a report on it. Will SuperCorp be able to deal with the public attention and criticism? Sort of fluffy, sort of smutty.


This is my first fanfiction story in a while. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think?

This one-shot is based off of a song by Halsey called Strange Love. I know this isn't what the song is about but i think i made it fit.

* * *

Lena Luthor is a busy woman she always set goals for herself and makes sure that she achieved them. She created good habits for herself and never abandoned them. It's what kept her on top of her game, and she had to be on top of her game being a female C.E.O in National City with the name 'Luthor' behind her. Each day, within five minutes of waking up she would check online to see if there was anything concerning her, her family or her business that could compromise her or her business in any way. She did not want to show up and walk through an angry Luthor-hating mob to get inside of her building. It had happened once and she made sure that it would never happen again. Today she abandoned her usual routine as when she woke up she was too distracted by the half-naked body of her super-girlfriend to check online. It didn't help that she was later than usual either. She had spent the whole weekend in Kara's sunny apartment and wished she did not have to return to her sad penthouse even to shower and dress in something other than Kara's pink-panda pyjamas.

Lena was famous in National City for being Lionel Luthor's daughter- adoptive daughter (although she had learned the truth that she really was a Luthor- a bastard Luthor). She was famous for her family's evil doings and for being the C.E.O of L-Corp, a business she used to better the lives of citizens, citizens who continued to believe she was awful after she had proved herself to be innocent on countless occasions. Being famous meant she often had to make public appearances whether it benefited her business or not.

At 10:30am Lena was forced out of her office and onto the set of a popular talk-show. It quickly became the hardest she had ever attended.

"So, Lena…" Rachel, the host started. "We have a very serious question to ask you, I'm sure everyone here is dying of curiosity."

Lena smiled, although she wished to roll her eyes. What had her family done now?

Rachel smiled widely and asked the question. "What is happening in this photograph captured of you and Supergirl?"

Lena took a look at the image displayed on screen, her eyes widened and her cheeks quickly reddened. "Wh- Where did you find this?"

On screen was the image of her and Kara- no, Supergirl holding onto each other, their lips colliding in a romantic kiss as they floated through the sky.

"A fan posted it on twitter, he said he saw the two of you float by his office window and used L-Corps new camera lens to capture it."

Lena nervously placed her hand over her mouth and looked away, embarrassed.

"Come on Lena, satisfy our curiosity?"

Lena moved her hand and smiled at Rachel. "Well, I knew that the lens was good but not this good, I thought we were higher than it could reach."

The crowd laughed.

"Maybe Supergirl makes you feel like you're in the clouds?"

Lena couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face. It was without a doubt true. She cleared her throat, "Well the picture is what it is, no further comments."

When Lena arrived back at L-Corp she angrily told Jess to cancel everything she was supposed to do that day except lunch with Kara, then locked herself in her office, wishing she had checked her cell phone before the interview. Lena knew she had no more interviews for the day, and she hardly took time off but the thought of being in meetings with nosey businessmen expecting her to be on her best behaviour as they questioned her gave her a headache.

She decided that being alone with her thoughts would benefit her. But it ripped her apart. Kara had decided that she would have a special dinner with all of her close friends where she come out to them and introduce Lena as her girlfriend. That had all been ruined now. Lena was sure the entire population of National City had seen the image by now. Kara now had no privacy. Everyone who knew that Kara Danvers is Supergirl now knew she was gay without giving her the time to come out herself.

Kara was new. She had never so much as kissed a girl before a few nights ago. Suddenly everyone knew about it. It was unfair on her. Kara had only come out to Lena three days ago. It was one simple weekend. On the Friday evening Lena showed up at Kara's apartment uninvited and tipsy. Her heart was broken and she didn't care to hide it from Kara any longer. She was ready to fight with Kara. Kara let her in and watched as Lena broke in front of her. Lena yelled at Kara. She confessed that she knew Kara was Supergirl and that she had known for quite some time, she had been waiting for Kara to tell her but she never did. Lena explained that she trusts Kara more than anyone in her life and she did not understand why Kara wouldn't trust her. Finally, as she yelled at Kara she confessed that she had fallen in love with her. Kara listened to Lena with tears in her eyes and after a few moments she calmly explained to Lena that she was terrified that she would never forgive her for lying and so she held off telling her for so long. While she spoke she undressed herself and revealed the suit Lena always suspected was there. Once she suited up completely, Kara took Lena's hands in hers and told her that she thought she was falling in love with her too. Finally they ended the fight with a kiss long overdue.

That night continued with Lena questioning Kara about her secret life and exploring her powers. Eventually they ended up floating around National City as Kara showed Lena her favourite places to view from the sky. The weekend continued and the two of them learned more about each other on an intimate level. The two of them together, ignoring the world (except the pizza guy of course) and having mind blowing sex. Lena always assumed she had had great sexual partners in her life but oh, how wrong she had been. Kara had powers which were amazing but what made the sex the best she had ever had was because Lena truly believed that she was falling in love for the first time.

Lena knew that this situation was bad. The headlines should not say _A Super and Luthor?_ They should say, _Lena Luthor falls in love with CatCo reporter_. National City did not need to lose trust in Supergirl and believe she was being brainwashed by a Luthor. Supergirl did nothing but try to help the citizens of National City. She deserved the respect she had gained. Lena worried about Kara the whole morning. She received no messages from Kara. She had no idea whether Kara would attend their private lunch she'd planned in her office… Lena had no idea if she'd still be Kara's girlfriend when she saw her again. Kara was new. She may not feel the same way about Lena. The situation may be hard to Kara to deal with. Everything was perfect with Kara, but Lena knew that the ending would be the same as before, the ending is the same every damn time. Their perfect would be ruined. Lena was a Luthor, she couldn't be trusted… she was cursed.

A few hours and a few glasses of scotch later Kara walked into Lena's office with her usual sparkling smile.

Lena's face lit up, "Hey, babe… What is it like out there?"

Kara's smile quickly faded. "This morning I tried to rescue a woman from a fire and she said she'd rather burn to death than let a homosexual alien help her…"

Lena gasped. "What did you do?"

"I flew her out anyway, of course. But Supergirl is quickly losing fans."

"She will gain them back. Imagine the influence she is right now on the LGBTQ community. I believe that Supergirl being gay is a good thing. You may help save lives without using your powers. Anyway, it's not about being liked for her; it's about protecting."

Kara sighed and leaned against her girlfriend's desk. "What about you? How are you handling this? Jess told me that you haven't left your office since you returned from the interview, and judging from the half empty bottle of scotch on your desk you clearly haven't been working. I saw the interview it was…"

"Bad? Yeah. The world already knows that Lena Luthor plays for both teams, so it's nothing new to me. I've just been worried about you all day. I can't stop thinking about our weekend, it was magical. I did not expect this to happen. How are you really doing?"

Kara looked down. Lena knew she was having a hard time.

"I hadn't told Alex that I had feelings for you yet, i hadn't told her I had feelings for a woman, I tell her everything. She's tried to call about one hundred times, I keep ending the calls. I wasn't ready for this level of exposure, Lena. But I do not regret it at all. My feelings for you have not altered. I love you. I just wasn't ready to come out like this, especially not as Supergirl."

Lena drank the last bit of liquid in her glass and placed it down with such force it created a bang which travelled through the room. "Alex loves you more than anything, Kara, and not to mention the fact that she's gay. She will love you and accept you for who you are just like you loved and accepted her. She may be upset about the fact that you did not tell her but you don't need to worry. And as for Lena Luthor dating the Super, it's no big deal. We can stage a public break up and soon after I'll start dating Kara Danvers."

Lena held her breath, she tried to stay optimistic for Kara but she was completely terrified on the inside. She had waited so long to call Kara her girlfriend, she wasn't sure she could handle losing her.

Kara smiled, "You're right, I'm probably thinking too much. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Kara. Why are you here so early, I thought our lunch date was at two?"

Kara turned away nervously. "I'm actually here on official CatCo business…"

Lena raised an eyebrow, "Are you serious?"

Kara nodded nervously. Lena broke out into laughter.

"It's not funny, Lena! Snapper said I had no choice. I don't feel comfortable writing a report on my own sex life?"

"Sex life?" Lena questioned.

Kara turned around just as Lena stood up. She bit her lip. "Snapper wants the dirt. Apparently the city wants it too…"

"Do they want to know, Kara?" Lena said, her voice suddenly lowering and gaining the seductive tone which drove Kara crazy.

"Does everyone want to know if we fucked on the bathroom sink?"

Lena slowly walked toward Kara, swaying her hips.

"Do they want to know how your hands felt in my hair?"

Kara blushed hard as she laid her eyes on her girlfriend and remembered the feeling of Lena's soft dark hair tangling around her fingers as she went down on her. Kara couldn't help but stretch her hand out and twirl her fingers in that same dark hair.

"I bet they want to hear how you laughed when you said my name, and how you gripped my hips so mean."

As Lena spoke she grabbed onto Kara's hips and pulled her into her. Kara smiled, she knew Lena was slightly tipsy but couldn't resist giving into her touch and that voice that made her temperature rise.

"Do they want to know how it felt to hear you scream," Lena whispered into Kara's ear. Kara moaned softly as Lena placed kisses along her jawline and back to ear which Lena bit gently then whispered, "They know you walk like you're a God, they can't believe I made you weak."

Not being able to resist any longer, Kara found Lena's perfect lips and kissed her gently but passionately. Lena tilted her head slightly to deepen the kiss and moved her arms around Kara's waist to hold her closer.

Suddenly Jess's voice filled the room through Lena's intercom. "Ms Luthor I see Kara Danvers is earlier than expected, should I arrange for lunch to be brought in now?"

Lena sighed and leaned over to press the intercom button to reply. "Keep it for two, Jess. I have some stuff to do."

Lena let go of the button and took hold of Kara again, she raised an eyebrow. "Maybe I have someone to do."

"Lena," Kara said giggling.

Lena smiled, "You just did it again…"

"You know I can't write all that in my report."

Lena laughed, "That was just to turn you on, write whatever."

"You know you always say to write whatever, one day I'm going to embarrass you."

"Doubt that," Lena said, biting her lip.

Kara smiled and started to kiss Lena's neck. Lena stopped her and Kara's questioning blue eyes met Lena's tearful green ones.

"Babe?" Kara said.

"Relationships never work with me, Kara. I don't usually get along with anyone; I can't get by with anyone. I just can't seem to make it right…"

"What are you saying?" Kara asked, trying to understand.

"Is this fine? Are we fine? I need to know. Will it be alright?"

"I am in love with you Lena. I have never felt this way about anyone before. We're in a messy situation right now, but we will be fine. We'll be alright."

Lena nodded. A tear fell from her eye. She pressed her lips against Kara's once again and this time began to unbutton her collared shirt.

Lena wasn't fine and nor was Kara, but they would be as long as they had each other. They would be alright.


End file.
